


As long as you can carry the truth.

by Bhaddie101



Series: D//A [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhaddie101/pseuds/Bhaddie101
Summary: 2 girl enemies get stuck in a mansion after a huge glitch-cult from the underworld whom has been after both families caught them. They know they’re not alone. They have 24 hours to escape, while forced to staytruthful to eachother and themselfs. Will they escape before the clock reaches zero? And will they stay truthful at the end of the day?
Series: D//A [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069421
Kudos: 2





	1. Stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is for people interested in my server. As the girls in the story are two OG oc’s.

_Dark and cold. That was the first thing astoria noticed when waking up from her intoxicated slumber. Her mind was foggy, as her eyes tried to get used to the dark. She rubbed the back of her head while letting out a groan._

_“Son of a bitch.”_

_She muttered while sitting up, something pulled on her ankle. The room was so dark, she could only guess she was chained. As her eyes got used to the dark, she peered around the tiny room. She narrowed her eyes as they landed on what looked like to be another female. While trying to figure out where she was, whom she was with and how she got here, she got rudely interrupted by an ear deaffening scream. It sounded like a humans last attempt of framing unbearable pain. Astoria flinched. Bringing her knees up to her chest as far as she could. Pulling her night gown down._

_When the unbearable screaming filled the room, another female stirred. It seemed like it took her a while to wake up. But she eventually sat up too, against the wall. She rubbed her eyes._

_“Bloody hell”_

_She murmered as she was clearly trying to wake up from her intoxicated state. Astoria shivered, that voice.. it was so familiar. She squinted her eyes in the dark as she tried to make out any sort of familliar features, until her eyes widened._

_“Diamond?”_

_She asked in a mix of shock and disbelief. The girl looked up, straight in the corner towards astoria._

_“Berry?”_

_She got as response. What were the odds, she was in a unfamiliar room with no source of light. Her hogwarts enemy sitting across from her._

_“Do you know where we are?”_

_Astoria quietly asked while looking around. Diamond shifted, trying to stretch her legs. The rumbling of the chains didn’t suprise astoria. Ofcourse she was chained too._

_“I just woke up. Ofcourse i dont know where we are Berry”_

_She got a cheeky response. Secretly she was kinda happy. She now had atleast something or someone she knew. The two girls were silent for a while, the scream still ringing in both their ears._

_~~~~~~~Time skip// 2 hours~~~~~~~~~~_

_Time went by very slowly. Both Diamond and Astoria had been dozing off again, whatever they were drugged with didn’t work out properly yet. All of a sudden cracking came from the ceilling. Wich made both of them raise their heads._

_“Welcome, you have been invited here for a reason. You must stay true to another, as to yourself. The government has chosen people as subjects. Only 2 can survive. Will it be your duo? You have 24 hours to breathe the outside air. Always look behind your back. Don’t make us hunt you down”_

_A crackling man voice spoke. It seemed like he spoke so fast. Astorias head was spinning with words. Seconds later, a light got turned on. Astoria rubbed her eyes. Hearing a groan from the other side of the room. When her eyes adjusted to the new sight, she looked around. 4 white walls. A cold floor, chains around their ankles, and a familliar face. She was staring at Diamond for awhile. As she was staring back. She had not seen diamond for a good year or so._

_[Flashback]_

_“Watch where You’re going berry” Diamond said shoving past her with 2 other girls. “If you would stop snorting books so much You wouldve actually seen where you were going.”_

_“Dont make me laugh, unlike you i try to graduate with good grades. Now shut your mouth. You’re loud and its 9 in the bloody morning.”_

_[End of flashback]_

_Astoria was the first to break eye contact. She stared at the pink night gown she was dressed in. Tracing the little flowers with her finger._

_“You heard the speaker”_

_No answer, astoria didn’t want to answer. This was just a bad dream._

_“We have to get out of here, Berry. I dont know what the government did since your father passed, but i do not like this one bit”_

_“You think IM behind this?!” She sneered, snapping her neck to look at Diamond with an annoyed expression._

_Diamond put her hands up. “All im saying is.. this is weird” *silence* “We have to get out Berry. We both heard the scream. We have 24 hours and They’re gonna come after us.”_

_Astoria sighed, nodding her head. All of a sudden, a part of a wall in front of her gave light. Letters appeared. She looked behind her, to see if anyone was shining it behind her. Not possible. The dark letters crawled on the screen._

_‘When was the last time you cried?’_

_Diamond furrowed her eyebrow. “What the hell is this?!”_

_Before astoria could answer, the walls seemed to crawl toward eachother slowly. This room was getting smaller. She looked around in a panic. Till it clicked._

_“Answer the question” she said in a panicky voice as she was trying to find her own answer._

_“A year ago. I was on the edge of over stressing.”_

_Diamond said in a monotone voice. The walls stopped, they both looked around. Astoria then stared at Diamond. Letting the words sink in. “Stressing about what?”_

_“Hey, we’re not gonna talk about this. We need to answer truthfully and we’ll keep it at that.”_

_Diamond spat. Astoria quickly shut her mouth. They both looked away in an akward silence, before their attention got caught by the wall again. Both their eyes grew big as they realized the game had begun._

‘TIME LEFT: 24 H’


	2. The game has begun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have found out that the time has started. From now on they have 24 hours to freedom. And there are way more traps than both could’ve imagined.

_//YOUR 24 HOURS STARTS NOW.// May the strongest win. Astoria and Diamond stared in shock at the dark letters on the wall while they slowly faded. They then looked at eachother in disbelieve. Diamond ran a hand through her hair. Sighing deeply. Out all of people, she was here with an hogwarts enemy. Her percentage of dying was never bigger. And she knew. Astoria looked around the room. How did they even get in here without door? She traced the walls with her eyes, slowly going up to see a vent. Her eyes widened. “Vent” she noted quickl_ y _“What?” Diamond said confused, following astorias gaze at the ceiling. A fairly small vent was seen. They must’ve been dropped from the vent onto the ground. Diamond got on her feet, suddenly hearing the chains getting dragged across the ground. She sighed, clearly annoned, and looked around the room for something to break it. “Help me search.” “For what” “For decorations of my chains.” she rolled her eyes “for something that can fuck_ ing _break this.” Astoria crossed her arms. “We have to come out of here together, alive. It might be a good idea if you wouldn’t snap 24/7.” “Im sorry for being a little pissy about being thrown in a room expected to be slaughtered.” Diamond sneered back. Heavy silence filled the room. They both knew they should work together to survive. But both didn’t realise yet how serious this situation was. They could both agree the clock was getting on their nerves. “How far can you come with the chains” Astoria looked up at diamond. “Uh, i think i can reach across the room.” She looked at diamonds chains. They were much shorter. Weird. “Here’s what we’re gonna do.” Diamond clapped her hands together. “You are gonna stand on my shoulders. And rip the fucking vent out.” “And then?” “Just do what i say please” Astoria sighed, not liking Diamonds choice of words, but did what she was asked anyway. Diamond came down on her knees, allowing Astoria to_ step on. “ _Hold your balance.” Diamond muttered before pushing herself up to her feet. It did go smoothly, the workouts had been paying off. Astoria started yanking at the vent, but it looked like it was stuck. “Its stuck.” “Just pull harder” “Diamond, IT IS STUCK” Diamond grumbled something under her breath as she stood there for a moment. “Hang on it. And pull yourself up.” “I dont know it u know. But it is pretty high, Diamond.” “I will catch you” “Yea, right.” “Im SERIOUS.” “You better be.” Astoria took a deep breath. Her fingers wrapping around the vent. “Im ready.” Diamond slowly got down, eventually slipping away un_ derneath _from astoria. It was silent for a while. “Nothing is happening” Astoria muttered. “Pull yourself up” A voice came from underneath her. “Alright” Astoria answered. Biting her lip as she slowly pulled herself up. The vent started creaking. “Get back down” The creaking got louder and louder as suddenly one side let go. Astoria screeched as was now hanging on one side. “Alright, alright calm down. Start wobbling. Im right here, i’ll catch you.” This strangely reassured astoria, as she slightly started to wobble. And indeed, she came down with the vent, right into diamonds arms. Diamond looked down at her face. “Told you” she said in a teasing voice before putting her on the ground. Astoria was quite winded from the fall. But quickly regained herself and straightened her posture. Diamond quietly grabbed the loose vent. And sat down. Astoria followed the example. There was silence for quite some time, before a loud bang was heard. Then again. And again. And again. Diamond was hitting metal on metal. Trying to break through the chain. Astoria leaned back against the wall. This is gonna take a long time. —— timeskip. 30 minutes—— After 30 minutes of constant banging, diamond got onto her feet. She yanked her foot forward, and the chain broke with a loud thud. Now it was astorias turn. While diamond was rolling up the piece of chain (she would use for self defense in her mind). They heard a creaking sound. They both ignored it, thinking it was nothing. Till the light of letters became visible in the corner of their eyes. ‘What are you jealous of, about the person in the room.’ Silence, bad idea. All of a sudden. Water became streaming out of the ground with quite a force. Diamond answered. “The fact she can focus on her studies for so long.” The water kept streaming, and didn’t seem to plan on stopping soon. Diamond got onto her feet. “It is the truth, why isn’t it stopping?” She said with quite frustration before raising her eyebrow. “Astoria, speak.” Astoria looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. “I-i.. uh..” she looked down, searching for words. “Astoria, we are gonna drown if you dont fucking answer. Do you understand?” Diamond said in quite a stressed tone. “Iknow IKNOW okay?!” The water now came out of the ground with a rapid speed. Getting up to their knees, thighs, middle. “For fuck sake astoria.” Diamond whined. Pulling up the nightgown a bit so it wouldn’t get too wet. They could feel the pressure of water building up from the ground. “Im jealous of the fact you can turn your emotions off.” Diamond barely noticed what she was saying, but instead she was staring to the wall with big eyes. ‘You should be faster. Way faster. I hope you can swim.’ “This thing is going to explode. Astoria, get on my fucking shoulders and crawl through the vent” “I cant. MY CHAIN” “For FUCK SAKE ASTORIA PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER.” Diamond yelled at the top of her lungs. She wasnt exactly “well put together” herself. But she was slightly panicking. She yanked the vent out of astorias hand. And put the chain against the wall. She started banging like a maniac. Till the tiniest bit was over. Sweat started dripping down her neck as she talked out of breath. “Get on my shoulders. The chain will break once you pull on it.” Astoria nodded, as they repeated the same cycl_ e _as before. Astoria had some trouble pulling herself up. But scrambled into the vent. She looked down through the whole, the water had risen to the point of swimming now. Diamond was struggling. Even tho she didnt want to admit. She was tired and struggling. Astoria gathered her courage. And hung out her upper body out of the vent. Diamond looked at her hand. After reaching for 3 times, and failling_. _She attempted one more time. Their hands folded together, as Diamond started to kick her legs. The water had rised very far now. Diamond started coughing, swallowing some water in the process. Astoria started pulling on her. The water has risen far enough_ for _diamond to reach the vent almost. A hand grasped around the edge. As she also started pulling herself up. After scrambling into the vent. She started coughing violently. They were both soaked. Astoria had noticed the water that was still rising. And She didnt doubt for a second. She pulled diamond with her through the vent. Away from the water. Away from the danger, her instinct. She heard the water streaming behind her. Seeing light coming from a nearby vent, she yanked it open, and pushed diamond through the hole slowly. She fell to the floor with a thud. Astoria followed. Trying to close the vent as good as possible. ————————_

 _Dark red, was the first astoria noticed. She looked down at diamond, who looked wrecked. She had her head in her hands. “You let me go first.” Silence “Why?” Diamond shifted on her place. Her hair dripping on the ground, forming a puddle. “We’re supposed to survive together. I might dislike you, but this is not the way to end it.” Astoria didn’t know if this should’ve comforted or scared her. But she left it at that. They were both trying to recover from the incident, as suddenly, they heard sound. Their heads snapped towards the sounds. “We gotta hide.” “Yep” They both looked around the room. It looked like a smapl version of a old theather. The ran upwards on the short steps, and opened the door to the little room where_ _the movie would be played. Looking around, astoria spotted there was a perfect place under the desks that were set up. Diamond cringed, as she looked at all the dust that had been collecting. Astoria saw her looking. And tried to reassure her. “As soon as we can find new clothes, i will let you wear them. Alright?” Diamonds facial expression didnt change, but she did crawl under the desk. Grabbing her hair to protect it from the dust. Just in time. As a door got opened right underneath them, the entrance of the room. They both but their hands in front of their mouths, to silence the breathing. It was silent for a while, till footsteps got louder. Their eyes widened as they heard another scream, a bang. And a body dropping like a sack of potatoes. The person that has done this disgusting deed, stepped over the body. Only to come closer to the door of their hiding spot._


End file.
